


Embraces aren't Hugs?

by einsKai



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Humor, Iori is a good friend, Tamaki is clueless, The Talk, everyone but Yamato and Iori is a 5 year old mentally, not really but Iori thinks so, oh oh they said the s word, talking about sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 18:04:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15734628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/einsKai/pseuds/einsKai
Summary: "I don't get it. Why do so many people want me to hug them? They don't even know me! I only want to hug people I like.""Tamaki-kun... Are you by chance talking about the 'most desired embrace'?"





	Embraces aren't Hugs?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, it took me a few months to get behind this and when I finally got it my friend thought it would be a good idea to lecture me (I still like her though) about why Gaku is the hottest guy in i7. My gay ass was like "this guy talks about noodles on TV who wants to f**k someone like him" but apparently talking about noodles is hot too. Or something.
> 
> Also today is the anniversary! Huray!
> 
> Have fun reading!

“I don’t get it“, Tamaki groaned and flopped down on the sofa.

All members of IDOLiSH7, who were currently doing different things in the living room while they were waiting for the next Kokona episode to air, turned around to look at the youngest member questioningly.

“What do you not get, Yotsuba-san?”, Iori asked. He sat down next to his friend and passed him a glass of water. MEZZO” had just gotten home, so the others took care of their overworked friends, as  always.

“Why do so many people want me to hug them? I mean, I like hugging people, but they don’t even know me! I only want to hug people I like.”

“Well, you’re an idol Tama, it’s to be expected that you’re popular.”

“That’s not what I mean”, Tamaki pouted, “I mean those polls, the one with Gakkun and Ryuu-aniki in first and second place. Gakkun is pretty cool and Ryuu-aniki is the best, but I don’t get the poll at all? Why do so many people want hugs from us?”

Silence.

“Tamaki-kun”, Sougo finally said, “Are you by chance talking about the ‘most desired embrace’?”

When Tamaki nodded an understanding sigh went through the group, but with that another problem arose.

“You see Tama, the poll isn’t actually about hug-“, Yamato’s voice was muffled by both Mitsuki and Sougo’s hands, who were desperately trying to keep Yamato from talking.

“We have to protect his innocence!”, Mitsuki whispered.

“He’s too pure…”, Sougo sighed, “I can’t stand to see that tarnished. Who will talk about the birds and the bees with him?”

“Tamaki, you’re a lot more childish than I expected!”, Riku said, “Even though you and Iori are the same age you aren’t similar at all!”

“Nanase-san, please don’t talk about me like this.”

“Sorry Iori~”

“What?”, Tamaki was even more confused now, “What does all of this mean? What are you talking about?”

“ _Oh Tamaki_ ”, Nagi said, sounding almost as if he was sorry for Tamaki, “You know what happens when two people really _love_ each other?”

“Yeah”, Tamaki said, “They go on dates, hold hands and stuff.”

“ _Exactly_ ”, Nagi said, “And just like _dates_ , ‘embracing’ is a part of that too~”

“So it’s like that!”, Tamaki said, “Our fans just really love me, so they want me to ‘embrace’ them!”

Everyone’s relief was visible on their faces, except for Iori, who just sighed, his arms crossed and obviously annoyed with everyone’s shenanigans.

“Quit talking as if Yotsuba-san was a pre-schooler”, he said and patted Tamaki on the arm, “Yotsuba-san knows what sex is.”

“Iori!”

“I’m sorry Nii-san, but it’s just the truth.”

“Huh? What does that have to do with anything?”, Tamaki was confused again.

“You see Yotsuba-san, when adults talk about things like sex, they have this idea in their heads that it’s not good for children or teenagers to know about it. So they invent metaphors for it, like ‘sleeping together’ or ‘embracing’, so they can say it in front of children and they think”, Iori did his best to imitate a child’s voice, which he was surprisingly good at, “’Ah, so my mama and papa sleep in the same bed together’ or ‘ah, those two people are hugging’, like you did.”

“So our fans want to have sex with me? Gross, I don’t want that.”

“You don’t have to. It’s just a poll, don’t pay it too much attention. Think about it as the ‘hottest men’ poll rather than anything else”, Iori said, still annoyed and glaring at their older group members. They were younger than the others, that was true, but that weren’t kids anymore. ‘Birds and Bees’, ridiculous.

“Oh, okay”, Tamaki said nonchalantly and got up. He was done with the topic, for him there were no questions left, “Sou-chan, do we still have Ousama Pudding in the fridge or do I have to buy more?”

The rest of IDOLiSH7, who were still petrified by the sudden explanation Iori had given Tamaki, could finally move again.

“Uhm, I’m not sure”, Sougo said, “Maybe there is some left, but otherwise I can accompany you to the store. You have to check.”

“I will take Yotsuba-san to the store. We will be back before the episode starts”, Iori grabbed Tamaki’s wrist and dragged him to the entrance, to put on shoes, before anyone could protest.

 

“I’m sorry about that”, Iori said when they were walking back from the supermarket, Tamaki already munching on his Ousama Pudding, “I couldn’t restrain myself. They were treating you like a child, and I know that you aren’t like that, so I needed to prove it to them.”

“It’s fine Iorin”, Tamaki smiled, “I don’t mind. Do you want the Ousama Pudding phone strap that we got because we collected all the stickers from the current special edition?”

“If you don’t need it…”, Iori mumbled and blushed, when he looked at the newest, really cute, Ousama Pudding phone strap that Tamaki had pressed into his hand, “Thank you, Yotsuba-san.”

“No, thank you”, Tamaki said, “Without you I still would have thought they really meant hugs.”

“It really is immature of all the others to get so worked up about sex though”, Iori mumbled, “Except for Nikaido-san everyone thought they had to ‘protect’ you, or something. What is there to protect you from?”

“Yeah, it’s not like sex is bad or anything?”, Tamaki mused, “It’s just natural, isn’t it?”

“Yes, exactly…”, Iori said, “And we’re seventeen already. Of course we know what sex is, even if we weren’t taught in school we would have found out about it thanks to the internet by now.”

“In the orphanage they told us a lot about it because they didn’t want the girls to get pregnant.”

“Makes sense”, Iori said, “Was that a huge problem?”

“Nah, most of us weren’t that interested in stuff like that. We had other things to worry about, you know.”

“Yeah”, Iori said, “That’s understandable.”

“Yup”, Tamaki said and with that the topic was done, the two friends making their way back to the dorms, to meet with their idol group.

 

“ _Oh Tamaki! Iori!_ Where have you been?! _Magical Kokona_ is _starting_!”, Nagi’s voice greeted them at the door, and the two of them smiled and went in. Everyone was already sitting in their places, Nagi in the middle of the couch, Yamato with a can of beer left and Mitsuki right of Nagi, Riku patted the floor next to him to get Iori to sit next to him and Sougo waited, so Tamaki could join him on the love seat.

The Magical Kokona theme song began playing and the episode started.

The Ousama Pudding phone strap dangling from Iori’s pocket reflected the light of the TV.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Leave a comment if you liked it :D
> 
> If you want to scream at me about anything you can do so on my [twitter](https://twitter.com/eins__kai) or [tumblr](https://einskai.tumblr.com/)~
> 
> Have a nice day!
> 
> \- Kai


End file.
